La familia WESENGRIMM
by Alba marina
Summary: Porque nunca es tarde para ser realmente feliz
1. Chapter 1

Nick sintió el dolor de la traición en carne propia al ver ha su amada Julieth besarse con Sean su corazón se rompió de forma brutal pero su dignidad se mantuvo firme el no lloraría delante de ellos

no se dejaría caer el realmente la amaba pero su tía se lo dijo siempre tenemos que estar dispuestos a perder lo que amamos.

-por favor deja la llave con Hank cuando desocupes la casa.

-Nick no es lo que piensas.

-NICK ESCUCHAME NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS.

-no te preocupes Julieth nadie puede forzar el corazón de nadie.

Volteando hacia el capitán Renard:

-Señor le entrego mi placa puede dar la escusa que quiera, usted es bueno dando escusas verdad le deseo suerte se merecen todo lo bueno que les pase de aquí en adelante.

-Nick no puedes renunciar eres uno de mis mejores oficiales sin dejar atrás que eres el único grimm en la ciudad.

-Adiós Julieth,adiós capitán suerte con su vida.

16 años después…

Todo la población wesen de Portland estaba como loca se celebraba la fiesta de madures wesen donde se celebraba la primera transformación woge de aquellos adolescente sin importar su raza ya se ha wesen o para aquellas familias grimm que habían crecido en aquel poblado luego de los cambios de relaciones entre ambas especies.

-Alexander Renard apurate que llegaremos tarde y tus amigos ya te deben estar esperando.

Alexander Renard era el hijo mayor de la familia conformada por Sean Renard y de su esposa la excelentísima Julieth de Renard quien tenia 15 años lo que nos da a suponer que el dolor por el abandono de Nick le duro muy poco su relación era buena pero vaciá; eran mas buenos amigos que esposo luego de Alexander no habían podido tener mas hijos y eso había menguado su relación con Sean que deseaba reproducirse conejo y ella no había podido cumplir sus sueños.

La fiesta había comenzado la música estaba en su apogeo las familias wesen convivían las wesen solteras trataban de pescar algún wesen soltero, las familias comían, bebían y reían; los grimm conocían las nuevas familias que se habían mudado a Portland en los últimos meses; la fiesta estaba en su punto cuando lo vieron hay estaba entre la multitud sentado con Wu que se había casado con Rosaline y Hank que lo había echo con Adaline un gran grupo familiar que resaltaba entre las demás familias por la extraña combinación de sus invitados; hay sentado estaba Nick rodeado de un aura de paz que impresionaría hasta a un sacerdote budista.

*Sean.

*dime querida.

*mira quien esta hay.

*Nick.

*podemos acercarnos.

*claro.

Caminaron entre la gente saludando a los conocidos y desconocidos hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Nick y sus amigos.

-Señores.

-oh capitán,Julieth como ha estado y su hijo.

*oh el se encuentra con sus amigos en alguna parte.

*como se encuentran ustedes, años sin reunirnos todos.

**muy bien gracias si todos con ganas de poder reunirnos hasta que se nos dio.

*y tu Nick volviste.

-si mi pareja y yo queríamos que los niños convivieran mas con otros wesen.

*si hoy es un día realmente especial.

-si hoy es un día muy especial para los chicos para presumir que ya son hombres según ellos;

mis hijos desde que sus primos les dijeron querían venir aquí y no me han dejado en paz con esas vocesitas chillonas que producen dolor de cabeza cuando hablan en grupo.

* cuantos hijos tienes?.

-si tengo 3 camadas de gemelos Trouble y Krieger de 14 años,eEdward y Ernest de 13años, Alois y Axel de 12 años.

*y donde están? con tu esposa? y ella donde se encuentra?.

-esposo diría yo y se encuentra hablando con el tuyo en estos momentos.

La sorpresa fue brutal para Julieth cuando voltio y hay se encontraba junto a su esposo he hijo MONROU rodeado por un grupo de adolescentes en perfecto orden de tamaño sin causar sobresaltos de ningún tipo; en completo silencio pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran un aura atemorizate.

*te casaste con Monrou.

-si hace 14 años cuando me encontraba embarazado de mis primeros hijos el no quería que nuestros hijo nacieran fuera del matrimonio mi alfa esta un poco loco.


	2. Chapter 2

Como había comenzado todo era un misterio realmente nadie entendía como esa pareja se había formado hasta sus amigos dudaban de la legitimidad de sus palabras como era posible que Nick tuviera un esposo y seis hijos era una cosa impresionante.

*Nick explicanos eso de que tuviste 6 hijos.

\- bueno realmente fue mi sencillo al parecer si un wesen macho tiene sexo con un grimm macho el semen de uno de los dos impregnara y wuala bebe abordo en el peor de los casos Eddie al ser un lobo seria natural de que yo pariera mas de un bebe por parto si quieren les enseño el video Eddie lo grabo todo.

*he preferimos no ver eso digo un pálido oficial Wu.

-era broma Wu.

*hombre casi me matas del susto.

-NICK tus hijos ahora.

-porque sera que si los niños están de montoneros solo son mis hijos.

-WESENGRIMM aquí en orden de tamaño a la cuenta de tres.

La gente quedo sorprendida al escuchar semejante grito y mas al ver 6 chicos formarse en fila india con cara de pánico.

-Lo primero que les digo es que no intimiden no agrupen y no ataquen y que es lo primero que veo que se separan de su padre a aterrorizar a los niños que no les he dicho que solo pueden aterrorizar a su padre.

-PORQUE A MI.

-tu fuiste el que dijiste que el condón no era necesario que los embarazos wesen eran menos probables que ganarse la lotería 2 veces seguidas.

-USTEDES DOS DETÉNGANSE HAY.

-no íbamos a ninguna parte papa.

-si claro y les creí siéntense y no intimiden a nadie son nuevos aquí no quiero que los roedores llenen mi casa de comida solo para que ustedes no los aterroricen.

La gente estaba impresionada con esa extraña familia realmente las familias que no los conocian los veían con miedo y los que si los conocían los veían con diversión y vergüenza.

*Nick nos presentas a tus hijos.

-claro los mayores Trouble teresa ,Krieger Nicolais l4 años, Edward y Ernest los del medio y por ultimo y no menos importante Alois y Axel .

*Nick no descansas un embarazo tras el otro caramba.

-esa al parecer y según mi suegra debe ser la vida de todo amo de casa.

*eres amo de casa luego de ser detective de Portland.

-no Wu no soy amo de casa luego de que me fui de aquí comencé un negocio y ha eso me e dedicado los últimos 15 años de echo los -TROUBLE Y AXEL NI LOS PIENSEN.

-como te decía soy dueño de Wesemgrimm la cafetería y los restaurantes la biblioteca nos ha ido bien en los últimos años y creeme con tantos niños necesito tiempo libre.

*pero Nick si hacen todo eso quien atiende la casa y los niños.

-Yo lo hago.

-hola Monroe como te ha ido.

-muy bien hola a todos ya veo que conocieron a mis monstruos.

*les dices monstruos a tus hijos.

-monstruos, demonios entre muchos mas presagios de infortunio para los que no conocen a mis hijos.

*hablas como si fueran malos.

-Malos no son pero aun están en la edad que actúan por instinto mas que por pensamiento propio y como Trouble es la mayor ellos la obedecen sin chistar.

*porque Trouble.

-porque cuando Nick quedo en cinta en la primera ecografia tenia su pies puesto en la cara de su hermano, en la segunda en su estomago y el pobre Nick era el que sufría de constantes dolores en la cadera cuando tenían 7meses Nick tuvo una amenaza de aborto y estuvo en cama mucho tiempo cuando por fin pudo dar a luz Krieger nació muy débil por eso su nombre pero Trouble se negaba a nacer y por eso su nombre desde antes de nacer problemática.

*Nick son wesen o son grimm.


End file.
